


The First Night

by Nygma42, Oswald_Nygmobblepot



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nygma42/pseuds/Nygma42, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oswald_Nygmobblepot/pseuds/Oswald_Nygmobblepot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward and Kristen's first time together -- One-shot prequel to "The Way Sadness Works".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Night

“Mr. Nygma … Is that your bedroom over there?” Kristen asked. 

Edward looked over his shoulder at the bed. The bedroom? It was the same room … Why would she- Then it dawned on him. 

“Why yes it is.” He said a slight smile tugging at his lips. Was she implying what he thought she was? It was only their second date, surely not. 

Kristen leaned up and kissed him again, embracing him, her hands moving over his shoulders, a nervous thrill running through her. She was pretty sure she was reading the signs correctly, but Edward might be a little too shy to initiate things himself.

Edward kissed her back, his hands moving down to hers. Was this really going to happen? 

Her hands moved down to Edward’s waist, and she stepped back toward the bed, pulling Edward along with her, still not breaking the kiss.

Edward followed her to the bed, his nerves growing as they got closer. So many things were running through his head and it was distracting him from the kiss. How far did she want to take this? If she wanted to go all the way … He didn't have any protection. He wasn't prepared for this … His nerves got even worse when he realized something else. She'd see his scars. 

She continued leading him backward, until the back of her legs hit the edge of the bed. She felt him tense in her arms, and broke the kiss to look up at him. He had seemed into it, but … was he having second thoughts after all? “Hey,” she asked gently. “You okay?”

“Hmm?” He asked, the sound coming out almost panicked. “Mhmm.” He said scared if he talked it would betray how terrified he suddenly felt. 

Kristen couldn’t help smiling at that. He had seemed so much more self assured when he’d asked her out, but now he was as awkward as if … as if … Could this be his first time? He was awkward enough that she couldn’t imagine he had much experience dating. He might not want to bring that up right now, though. His confidence was faltering enough as it was. “It’s alright,” Kristen said, kissing him gently, before starting to undo Edward’s tie. “I’m a little nervous too.”

“Yeah I uh … Doubt it's for the same reason.” He said as she pulled his tie loose. “Just um …. Just for clarification … How um …. How far do you want to take this?” He asked, his cheeks turning red with embarrassment. 

“Well, I …” Kristen was a little taken aback by the question. No guy she’d ever dated had really bothered asking that. Edward was so adorable blushing like that … He wasn’t like anyone she’d been with before, but everything about him seemed so endearing right now. “I’d like to go all the way, or as far as you’re comfortable with.” If Edward hadn’t been with anyone before, he might not be ready this soon.

“Oh …” He said licking his lips nervously. “Okay. Um ….” He could do this. Sure he could. But he still had concerns and he was really ruining the mood. ‘Calm down.’ He said internally trying get himself to stop acting so nervous. “I uh … Wasn't expecting this … Like … At all, let alone tonight so I don't Um … I don't have any condoms.” 

“It’s … it’s okay,” Kristen said, her face reddening a little now too. “I thought maybe … I brought some in my purse, just in case.” At the time, it had seemed like a reasonable precaution. But as nervous and flustered as Edward was, it might come across a little weird. “Not to be too forward or anything, it just … seemed like a good idea to have them.”

She had some? He briefly wondered if she purchased some before coming, or if they were left over from … He cleared his throat not wanting to think about that. 

“That um …. That's fine.” He said awkwardly. “I'm sorry for spoiling the mood … Again. I seem to be good at that.” He said with a slight awkward laugh. 

“No, not at all,” Kristen said, leaning up and kissing him on the cheek. “But are you sure this isn’t too soon for you?” 

“I should be the one asking you that.” He said with a slight smirk. “I’m … I’m okay with this … Just … Nervous.” 

“Nervous is normal,” Kristen said, kissing softly down the side of Edward’s neck, her hands starting to undo the buttons on his shirt. “And a little exciting, don’t you think?”

“I suppose.” He said, awkwardly moving his hands to her hips where they had been before. He allowed her to unbutton his shirt and swallowed nervously as she pulled it off his shoulders, his undershirt still tucked into his pants as she threw the shirt onto the floor. 

Kristen’s hands moved down to undo the front of his pants, tugging them down slightly over his hips, as she continued kissing at his neck.

He moved his hand to her chin, gently pulling her away from his neck and lowered his mouth to hers, kissing her as she pulled his pants open. His hands moved under her shirt as he kissed her before he broke away from her, his fingers playing over her skin. “I um … I should warn you though … I’m …” His face turned even redder as he spoke. Maybe he should just let her see it. 

“You’re what?” Kristen asked gently, looking up at him, loving the feeling of his hands on her. Was he going to say he was new at this, maybe? That was something she had already kind of guessed, though. She didn’t know what he would really need to warn her about.

“I’m um … A bit big …” He said with a slight shrug. 

Kristen smiled slightly. “Isn’t that something men are usually proud of?” In her experience, they all tended to be pretty fixated on their own size, needing to assert that it was more than sufficient.

“Perhaps in most cases, mine’s a bit um … I … I don’t think it would exactly be …” He wasn’t sure how to phrase what he wanted to say. 

Kristen’s expression softened. Was he … Was he worried about hurting her? “Don’t worry,” she reassured him, running a hand through his hair. She kissed him gently, then pulled back to look up at him. “I’m sure it’ll be fine.” She didn’t want to bring up the past right now, but she wasn’t exactly a novice.

“If you say so.” He said leaning down and kissing her once again, his hands moving further up before he pulled her shirt over her head. 

Kristen kissed Edward deeply, her hand slipping into the front of his pants. Even after Edward’s stammered warning, she was a little surprised at how substantial his still-soft cock felt in her hand. She stroked at his cock lightly, slipping her tongue into his mouth.

Edward moaned, his cock starting to harden in her hand. It felt so good … So different for it to be someone else's hand moving against the soft flesh of his shaft. His hands moved around her and he boldly unclasped her bra with little difficulty. 

Still stroking lightly at Edward’s cock, Kristen leaned into his embrace, a little surprised with how deftly he undid her bra. He seemed to be gaining a little more confidence. Letting out a soft sound of approval, Kristen gently pulled Edward’s cock out of his pants as she continued to stroke.

Edward broke the kiss once again, moving down to her neck as his hands moved to her hips. He couldn’t believe this was happening. He couldn’t believe she even agreed to go on one date with him, let alone two, and now … God this was really happening. 

Kristen started to gradually quicken the pace of her stroking, loving the gentle caressing way that he touched her, moaning softly as he kissed down her neck. From the way his cock was starting to harden in her hand, he seemed to want her just as much as she wanted him.

Edward groaned as he hardened to his full length. He turned her towards the bed and pushed her back against the mattress until she was laying on her back. He crawled onto the bed and moved over her, holding his weight on his hands on the mattress on either side of her before he leaned forward and kissed her again. 

Letting Edward push her back onto the bed, Kristen wrapped her arms around him, her hands moving over his back as she kissed him, pleasantly surprised at his apparent confidence. 

“Is … Is this okay?” He asked nervously. He hoped he wasn’t moving this too quickly. 

Kristen nodded, smiling up at him. Perhaps he wasn’t quite so confident yet after all. “More than okay,” she assured him, her hands tugging at the undershirt Edward still wore.

Edward gasped and took her hands in his, pulling it away from his shirt. “Please …” He paused, if he told her not to she’d ask why … Instead he kissed her again, bringing her hands away from his shirt and attempting to distract her from it. 

For a moment, Kristen thought she saw something almost like fear in Edward’s eyes. But before she could ask what was wrong, he was kissing her again. She must have imagined it, then … Moaning softly into the kiss, Kristen reached up and ran her fingers lightly through the back of Edward’s hair.

Edward pulled back, his hands moving to her skirt and he looked up at her, his hands shaking slightly with nerves. 

Looking down at Edward, Kristen smiled. The way his little bursts of confidence came and went in the midst of his nervousness, it was so unpredictable. “Go ahead,” she said quietly.

Edward pulled her skirt down her legs, slipping it off and tossing it onto the floor. He moved off the bed and, with slight hesitation he removed his pants. Or … At least he tried to. Once he got them around his ankles he struggled to get one leg out and tripped, falling onto the floor with a thud. He stood up, his glasses slightly askew on his face. 

She was unable to help laughing slightly, but there was no mockery in it. He was just so adorably Edward in that moment. She was distracted, however, by a good view of his cock. Her eyes widened slightly. He hadn’t been kidding … He was enormous.

Edward felt a bit weird with her staring at him the way she was. He fixed his glasses, and looked down at her, shifting slightly uncomfortably. 

“Sorry,” Kristen said, blushing a little. “It’s just … a really nice view from here.”

“I … Really?” He asked nervously. God what a stupid response. He moved back onto the bed in front of her, kneeling between her legs. 

“Well, you do happen to be a rather handsome man, Mr. Nygma,” she pointed out, her legs parting slightly to accommodate him. She found herself feeling a little nervous now. He really might be too big for her after all.

“How many times do I have to tell you …” he said his hand moving to the area between her legs. “Call me Edward.” He said rubbing his fingers against her. 

Kristen moaned quietly, her hips moving forward slightly against his fingers. “Alright,” she said, looking up at him. “Edward.”

He leaned forward and kissed her, their glasses clicking together once again as he moved his fingers over her, wishing he already knew what she liked. He was clumsy and awkward, and didn’t really know what to do. 

Moaning softly into the kiss as his fingers moved uncertainly against her, Kristen wrapped her arms around him, her hips moving forward slightly into his touch.

Edward could feel his cock twitch in anticipation, but he knew she was nowhere near ready yet, if she even would be at all tonight. His mouth trailed down her jaw, to her neck, to her collarbone, as he tried to work his fingers in a way he hoped she would at least like. 

“God, Ed,” Kristen murmured as Edward's fingers moved over her. She ran her hands over his shoulders, the back of his neck, and up into his hair. She wanted him so badly. 

Edward brought his lips back to hers as he moved his hand away from her, bracing himself on the bed on either side of her. He deepened the kiss as he moved in between her legs and rubbed the underside of his cock against her slick opening. 

Kristen let out a small, muffled whimper as Edward’s hard cock rubbed against her, and her hands ran down Edward’s back to his hips, pulling him against her, encouraging him. She leaned up into the kiss, slipping her tongue into his mouth.

He moaned into the kiss as he kept moving his hard cock against her. She felt so wet and so warm under him, he felt a slight thrill go through him. Just the thought of being inside of her made him ache for her more and he moved against her a bit harder. 

Moving her hips up against him, she moaned into the kiss, loving the feeling of him rubbing against her. She ran her hands feverishly over his back. She could feel his enthusiasm, and felt more wanted than she had in a long time.

Edward broke the kiss, surprised that he could already feel his orgasm building and as he pulled away from her slightly to try to calm down, the slight movement sent him over the edge, he tensed, his eyes closed as he came on her, and before he was even finished he could feel the heat in his face as his face turned red from embarrassment. “I …” 

“It’s … it’s okay,” Kristen said a little breathlessly, still trembling slightly with thwarted anticipation, her body not yet catching on to what her mind already knew. She could feel Edward’s cum spill out over her, and knew that some cleanup was going to be in order. But poor Edward was practically radiating embarrassment. “Really,” she said, running a hand through his hair and kissing him gently. If he’d never done this before, she really should have expected it. There would be other opportunities. And at least she knew that they had chemistry.

“I’m sorry.” He said sitting back on his knees. “That um …” He sighed. That was so embarrassing, he couldn’t believe he’d just done that. Way to ruin everything … Again … 

“Don’t worry about it,” Kristen said, smiling reassuringly up at him. Honestly, it happened to every man from time to time. She didn’t know why they were always so embarrassed about it. “We can pick up where we left off another time. It’s not a big deal.”

“Oh .. Uh …” He paused, trying to keep the disappointment from his voice. “Okay.” He said quietly. 

“Are you okay?” she asked gently, looking up at him. He looked beyond disappointed. 

“Yeah … I’m fine just … Embarrassed.” He said. “I’m sorry I disappointed you.” 

That … surprised Kristen a little. Was that really what he was worried about? Disappointing her? He really was sweet. “Don’t worry about me,” she reassured him. “I’m fine. And you don’t have to be embarrassed.”

“I’ll um … Get you something to clean up with.” He said, shaking his head as he nervously got off the bed and grabbed his pants. He moved into the bathroom and leaned against the sink. “Stupid idiot …” He muttered quietly before he put his pants on and grabbed a cloth from the cupboard. He got it wet and rang it out before coming back. 

“Thanks,” Kristen said, taking the cloth and started to clean herself off. Poor Edward still looked so embarrassed though. “So …” she said hesitantly. “Do you want to try again later tonight, or do something else?” He had put his pants back on, so he didn’t seem to be up for it right now. Or he could just be too embarrassed to contemplate it. 

“You … You want to?” He asked. “I thought you’d … I dunno … I thought you’d want to leave after I made a fool of myself.” He said shaking his head as he sat down on the side of the bed. 

Kristen shook her head. “You didn’t make a fool of yourself,” she assured him. “We just didn’t get as far as we might have liked. That’s all.”

Edward looked at her, his cheeks still pink but not as much as they had been when he’d left. “Thank you.” He said with a soft smile. 

“For what?” Kristen asked, putting a hand on Edward’s knee. “I didn’t really do anything.”

“For being nice about it …” He said quietly. “Br …” He paused and sighed. “I didn’t think you’d want to stay after that let alone try again. I’m not exactly that experienced.” 

“All the more reason to try again, right?” Kristen said, smiling slightly. She kissed him on the cheek. “If you want to, that is.”

“Of course I’d like to … I just … Hope I don’t make a fool of myself again.” He said with a nervous laugh. 

“Don’t worry about that,” she said, kissing the side of his neck. “I’m sure you won’t.”

Edward laughed slightly as she kissed his neck. “If you say so.” He said turning around and playfully tackling her onto the bed, winding up half on top of her. 

Kristen smiled up at him, reaching down to unfasten the front of Edward’s pants. “Now, why did you have to put these in the way again?” she teased. “They’re completely unnecessary in this situation.”

“Well I thought you were done with me.” He said though it sounded more teasing than anything. He unbuckled his belt before she pulled the button and zipper down, his soft cock falling out of his pants before he got up and removed them again, tossing them back on the floor. 

“Not remotely,” Kristen smirked, her hands going to the hem of the undershirt Edward still wore, and starting to tug it upward. He didn’t need that right now either.

Edward jumped again and took her hands in his, stopping her. “Please don't …” He said suddenly nervous. 

Kristen looked up at him, confused. She hadn’t imagined it before, then. He definitely did not want her messing with the undershirt. But why? Was he self-conscious? Or was it something else? “Oh … Okay,” she said uncertainly. “Is everything alright?”

“Yes … I just … I’d rather keep my shirt on. If … If that's okay.” He said. 

‘Stop ruining the mood you idiot, just let her take it off.’ Edward ignored the hallucination that was leaning against the wall next to the bed watching them. It would go away. ‘No I won't …’ It argued even though he hadn't said anything. 

“I'm sorry.” He said quietly. 

“You don’t have to apologize,” Kristen said, before leaning up and kissing him, running a hand through his hair. It was a little unusual, but everyone had their insecurities. If he was uncomfortable with being entirely shirtless right now, she would respect that. Maybe he would be more comfortable with the idea another time, but it hardly seemed like her place to push the issue.

“Thank you.” He said. God he was making a mess of this already. And she was being so patient with him. He leaned over her again as he kissed her, his fingers moving back between her legs again, surprised to find she was still wet after all of that. Then again, perhaps it wasn’t as easy for women to lose their arousal as it was for men. 

Kristen moaned softly into the kiss, her legs parting encouragingly as his fingers moved over her. She reached down and gently took Edward’s soft cock into her hand, gently stroking the shaft.

Edward broke the kiss and looked back to her, his fingers moving back between her legs before he pressed them inside of her, his thumb playing over her clit. Or at least, trying to. “You … You’ll have to show me what you like.” He said nervously, his face turning red. 

She moved her hips up against him, a low moan escaping her throat as his thumb moved over her clit. “Y-you’re doing great so far,” she said breathlessly.

Edward kept moving his fingers inside of her, wishing she’d give him some kind of instruction … He wasn't sure if he should keep doing what he was doing or change it up, but she seemed to like this so he kept doing it. 

Her hand continued to stroke at Edward’s shaft, knowing it would take a little time to get him hard again … But she enjoyed what he was doing in the meantime. She moved against his fingers, encouraging him to push deeper in. 

Edward pressed his fingers in deeper, moving them a bit quicker as his mouth moved down, taking her hardened nipple into his mouth and gently sucking. 

“Edward,” Kristen gasped, her back arching. For a guy who was so unsure of himself, Edward really seemed to have a knack for this. She started to stroke Edward’s shaft a little faster, matching the pace of his fingers moving in and out of her. 

He smirked slightly, his tongue moving over her before his mouth moved over to her other breast. 

A small whimper escaped her, and she ran her free hand over Edward’s back as she continued to stroke Edward’s still soft shaft.

For a moment Edward was starting to wonder if he'd even be able to get it up after he'd already came, he'd never tried before … He was contemplating telling her to stop when he slowly started to feel himself start to swell. It wasn't much, but enough to keep him going. 

Gradually, Kristen could feel Edward starting to harden her hand. Her thumb teasingly caressed the tip as she continued to stroke.

He wondered briefly if he could make her come like this, and pressed his fingers harder into her, his hand rubbing hard against her. He pushed himself back onto his knees until she couldn't reach his swelling cock anymore, and he focused on what he was doing, trying to make her come on his fingers. 

“Oh,” Kristen gasped as Edward's fingers pushed harder into her, and his cock slipped out of her hand. She whimpered, her hands gripping the sheets beneath her, her hips rolling forward into his touch. 

Edward smirked slightly as she pushed herself against his hand and he sped up his fingers, stroking inside of her and against her clit, his cock hardening as he watched her. He leaned over her, plunging his mouth down onto her nipple and sucking on it, his fingers not slowing in the least. 

A loud moan escaped her, and her back arched, her pleasure building unbearably. She reached up and ran her fingers feverishly through Edward’s hair. “Please don’t stop,” she gasped, in case Edward had any doubt about whether this was working. Though he had to have at least some idea of what he was doing to her.

Edward moved his mouth to her other nipple, his free hand going to her saliva covered breast, holding his weight on his knees. 

“God, Edward,” Kristen moaned, her hips moving faster against his fingers, her hand tugging lightly at Edward’s hair.

He moaned as she tugged his hair, nipping at her gently before pulling his mouth away from her breast. “Come for me Kristen.” He said, his face turning a deep shade of red. 

Kristen looked up at Edward, so close now already. She moaned as his fingers worked over her, the feeling intensifying as she moved against him.

He watched her intensely a moment before he lowered his mouth to hers, his cock erect against his stomach as he kept moving his fingers teasing her to orgasm. 

Kristen moaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Edward, running her hands over his back as she felt his fingers move over her again and again … She let out a muffled cry, pushing her hips against him, her inner walls clenching around his fingers as pleasure engulfed her.

Edward broke the kiss and watched her tense, felt her clenching around his fingers and felt his cock twitch. He felt proud and accomplished at the same time, happy he'd managed to please her. 

She looked up at him as she relaxed, her heart still pounding. “You're… You're amazing,” she said breathlessly, before pulling him back down into a kiss. If he really hadn't done this before, he was an absolute natural. 

“Well … I wouldn’t say amazing …” He said between kisses. “But I try.” He said pulling away from her. 

“Wait,” Kristen said, confused that he was pulling away, and with his cock still fully erect. She ran a hand down the shaft teasingly. “Don’t you want me to do something about this?”

“I … Uh … It’s okay.” He said shivering as she ran her hand down his cock. 

Kristen stared at him, confused. “What’s wrong?” she asked. He’d seemed to want to … Could he be nervous still? Surely he hadn’t just gotten her off without expecting her to reciprocate?

“Nothing …” Edward said. “I just … I mean … You finished so …” He paused not sure how to continue that sentence. 

“So … you did all of that, and didn’t think I’d …” She shook her head. No man was that selfless. Edward must still be nervous. “It’s alright,” she said, kissing him gently. “I want to do this, if you do.”

She … Still wanted this? He knew she said she wanted to go all the way but … “I don’t want to hurt you.” He said quietly. 

He was significantly larger than she was used to. She didn’t expect to grow accustomed to that overnight. But she felt certain, somehow, that Edward’s concern was sincere, that he wouldn’t hurt her intentionally or carelessly. And that only made her want him more. “I’ll let you know if you’re hurting me,” she promised, touched that it seemed to matter to him so much. “We can start out slowly, okay?”

Edward nodded shyly and slowly crawled back over her, laying himself on top of her, her breasts pressing against his chest through the material of his under shirt. He kissed her as he rubbed his cock against her. 

Kristen moaned into the kiss, reaching up and running a hand through his hair as she moved against him, feeling his cock rubbing up against her.

He pressed himself harder against her, unable to hold back the moan that escaped his throat. 

Kristen spread her legs to accommodate him, her hands trailing down his back to grab his ass.

His breathing quickened as pulled back slightly, grasping his cock with his hand and rubbing the tip against her before he paused and pulled away. “Um …” He paused, his face red again. “Condom …” He reminded her. 

“Right,” Kristen said, blushing as deeply as he did. They had both started to get carried away … She was lucky that Edward was the responsible type. She awkwardly moved to reach where she’d set her purse down, somewhere on the floor off to the side of the bed, fished into a side pocket, and pulled out a condom. As she handed it to him, she sincerely hoped it was big enough.

Edward opened it and with a bit of difficulty, rolled it down his shaft before he moved back over her again. “If I hurt you … Or you want me to stop just … Just tell me okay.” He said, though he sincerely hoped she wouldn't … His cock was aching he wanted her so badly and all he could think about was slamming himself into her, but he knew he had to take it gentle. 

“If I want you to stop, I’ll say something,” Kristen promised, touched by his concern. He really was so sweet. She wrapped her arms around him again and kissed him gently.

He used his hand to rub his cock against her before he slowly started pushing the head against her, prodding her opening, and already he could feel her resisting him. He watched her as he pressed himself a little harder until the head was inside of her and he closed his eyes. She was so tight and so warm around him … He hoped he'd be able to keep control of himself … Unfortunately, like most men, his brain tended to switch to his other head during sex. 

He felt huge going in, and Kristen had to focus on relaxing. So far, there was only a slight discomfort due to his width, but he was still being so gentle and careful that it wasn’t much. He watched her so intently as he went in … She couldn’t help being astonished that he was still so worried about hurting her, even with his massive cock starting to press inside her. He was just so caring … She’d never been with a man like that before. She ran her fingers through his hair lightly, her hips shifting encouragingly.

Edward shifted his hips slightly, before trying to press further into her. He pulled nearly all the way out before thrusting back in again, each movement pushing him a little farther in until he had at least three inches inside of her. 

By this point, the discomfort was more significant, but Kristen kept it to herself, afraid that she would worry him. He might not want to hurt her, but she was determined not to disappoint him either. She ran her hands over his back, gasping as he kept thrusting farther in.

The deeper he got the more he started to lose himself in the sensation of her tight heat wrapped around his prick and he started to move a bit faster, though he kept the movements shallow. He was little more than halfway in when he felt the tip hit her cervix and he groaned slightly in disappointment. 

Kristen’s eyes were closed, her fingers gripping the fabric of Edward’s undershirt, the discomfort increasingly pronounced as he thrust continually farther in. She kissed down the side of his neck feverishly. His size was definitely going to take some getting used to … Though there was no denying that the sensation was intense.

Edward felt her grasping his shirt and had half a mind to ask if he was hurting her, but was scared if he asked she'd make him stop and that was the last thing he wanted to do as he pressed in a little harder, a little faster despite his promise to be gentle. He could already feel his orgasm building again … He was so close. 

A sharp moan that could have been easily taken for pain or pleasure escaped Kristen’s lips … Strangely, it was a little of both at this point. She continued willing herself to relax, pulling Edward down into a kiss. She could tell he was enjoying himself, and she didn’t want to make him stop, not after how good he’d made her feel earlier …

Edward groaned over and over again with each thrust, not even thinking about anything else other than seeking out his own orgasm. 

Kristen clung to him, breathing hard as he thrust into her over and over again, trying not to wince at his unintentional roughness. It was worth it to hear him moan like that. Just the sound of him losing control out of pleasure was exhilarating. 

Edward pushed himself up onto his hands, bracing himself against the bed and thrust into her a bit too hard as he came hard, his body tensing with pleasure, her name on his lips before he came back to his senses and slowly pulled back slightly, panting heavily. 

A sharp cry escaped Kristen's throat as Edward came. She felt him pull back a little, and relaxed back against the bed, panting. She looked up at him, taking in the pleasure on his face, thrilled and surprised to hear him call out her name … She hadn't expected that this soon. 

Ed winced realizing she'd made a noise that was clearly from pain. “I'm sorry.” He whispered. “I … I didn't mean ...” God he was an idiot. He'd promised to be gentle and he'd lost himself. 

“It's alright,” Kristen reassured him, running her fingers through his hair. “If it was anything I couldn't handle, I would have said something.” She kissed him gently.

“You shouldn't have had to ‘handle it’ …” He said quietly. 

“Poor choice of words, maybe,” Kristen admitted. She wasn't used to this kind of concern. Edward was just so kind … Maybe she finally had gotten it right. If she could just manage not to mess this up. “But I'm fine, really,” she said sincerely. “And I wanted to do this with you.”

“Still. I should have been more careful. I'm sorry.” He said pulling out of her and carefully removing the condom before going to put it in the garbage. “Do you want some tea?” He asked pulling on a pair of pajama pants. 

“Tea sounds lovely,” Kristen said, smiling softly. She stretched and got up to pull on a thin slip that had been cast aside with the rest of her clothes. As she watched him move into the kitchen area, she felt safer with him than she had in a long time. 

((A/N - To be continued in "The Way Sadness Works" please leave leave a comment/review!))


End file.
